Mecha-Santa
Mecha-Santa is a character that appears in Hyper Princess Pitch Appearance Very much like Santa, Mecha-Santa wears a red Christmas outfit and sports a big white beard. He wears white gloves and has mechanical arms. Background Mecha-Santa is the final boss in Hyper Princess Pitch. He attempts to stop Pitch from ruining Christmas. Attacks Mecha-Santa's attacks increase with each increasing difficulty. He has 4 attacks when playing on Trainee, 6 on Combat Lady, 8 on Battle Princess, 10 on War Queen, and 12 on Goddess of Explosions.If playing on Battle Princess or harder elves begin to close in from the audience to attack the player when a new attack pattern. He also have a few desperation attacks. Guide The following guide is provided by the developer Remar from his site located here. * Multi Hand Storm: Stay on the bottom of the screen and dodge left and right. * Cowabunga: Stay on the left side and keep firing at him. * Double Dark Blaster: Santa will shoot two big bullets aimed at Pitch, then another two aimed where Pitch is currently going, and then another two aimed in a cross towards her. * Death Poke Storm: Stay on the left side and bounce Rainbow laser shots at him from above. * Giga Bomb Breaker: You can reflect the Giga Bomb by countering it, dealing 60 damage to Santa. * Legendary Charge: Stay in the lower middle of the room, firing straight up at Santa. * Wax On Wax Off: This one is hard to dodge on the higher difficulties. Stay at the bottom of the room, strafing left and right while trying to squeeze through the gap between the bottom-most bullets. * Death Metal Disaster Zone: Stay in the very middle of the screen, making small dodges left and right while firing up at Santa. The bullets always appear in the exact same pattern. * Grand Slam: Either move to the edge of the room to dodge the bullets, or stay right in front of Santa and counter both waves at once, then keep firing at him. * Pew Pew Salsa: Much like Multi Hand Storm, focus on dodging left and right. * Flattening Punishment: He'll move towards Pitch's horizontal position while bouncing up and down the room. Lead Santa in one direction and then turn around, passing under him while firing up. * Dark Wave: A fairly short attack. Just focus on maneuvering between the gaps in the bullets. * Aurora Force (desperation): Simply dodge to the left or right, or if you're feeling bold, enter the counter stance immediately before Santa fires his attack. * Arctic Thunder (desperation): Ignore Santa while dodging left and right; you'll have a better chance of damaging him during Deep Freeze. * Deep Freeze (desperation): The ice shards in this attack always follow the exact same pattern. First dodge or counter the shards, then move in to shoot at Santa as soon as you have the chance. Trivia * Mecha-Santa appears on an uncommon Double Defense Card in Card City Nights * His attacks have names and are typically references."Cowabunga" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), "Giga Bomb Breaker" (Gurren Lagann), "Legendary Charge" (Skies of Arcadia: Legends), "Wax On Wax Off" (Karate Kid) and "Grand Slam" (a sports term and the name of a delicious stack of pancakes from Denny's, though the latter is just a coincidence.). Mecha Santa.PNG Category:Hyper Princess Pitch Category:Hyper Princess Pitch Characters